The invention relates to a support device provided with a hook for suspending a person on a rope, with the person being supported at his upper torso by means of a transversely disposed belt, and the belt being adapted for attachment to the support device. The support device has particular utility as a Hawaii-type trapeze belting system used for wind surfing.
In the sport of wind-surfing it is known to control the wind pressure being applied to the sail by holding the sail with the hand. In addition, belt-type assist devices are known which are made so as to free the arms of the load during surfing, and which are suitable for use under more extreme wind conditions. Belt-type assist devices of this nature are usually comprised of a transversely disposed belt attached around the upper torso of the surfer, and a cushioned back portion. In the general area of the surfer's diaphragm, a square hook plate is attached to the fastened transverse belt, and the rope is secured to the hook of the hook plate. This type of belting is basically known as a "Hawaii Trapeze Belting System" (see "Wind Surfing Magazine", Aug. 8, 1981, p. 28 to 34).
The conventional Hawaii trapeze belt provided with a hook plate has the disadvantage that a considerable amount of pressure is being applied to the person during surfing. Under certain conditions, such as may exist with extremely heavy winds or gusts, the belt not only may become very uncomfortable to the person wearing it, but may also cause pain or even difficulty in breathing. These problems are experienced because of the poorly cushioned short back portion of the support device and also because of insufficient pressure distribution in the area of contact between the flexible transverse belt and the chest of the belt-wearing person. Therefore, tugging of a rope, in combination with a medially disposed hooked draft gear affixed to the rope creates lateral forces generated to the right and the left of the surfer in the area of the pleura.
In an effort to eliminate these shortcomings, a number of manufacturers have attempted to improve these type of belt systems. Some of the devices known in the art consist of various types of body bandages provided with extended, heavily cushioned shell-type back portions, and multi-belt arrangements including, for instance, dual shoulder belts and additional transverse, diagonal and/or crotch belts which are expected to improve the pressure distribution on the body. Furthermore, lateral reinforcement rods have been used as inserts in body bandages.
One disadvantage in all of the better types of Hawaii trapeze belt systems is the fact that in order to make improvements in terms of comfort, compromises have to be made in other areas, including the areas of freedom of movement, ease of handling, ease of discarding as well as volume of water absorption, good fit and price.